


No Title

by Tarantino



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarantino/pseuds/Tarantino
Summary: Robin es una inteligente joven estudiante de psicología, un día una compañía alemana llega a la universidad para proporcionarles una vacuna contra la influeza sin que los estudiante sepan que en realidad son parte de un experimento, pronto Robin empieza a tener cambios de personalidad, sin ser la única afectada.





	No Title

El día estaba demasiado húmedo para su gusto, no es que a Robin le molestara pero prefería el día nublado sin la humedad. Se levanto pesadamente de su cama y salio al baño, refunfuño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ocupado.

  ---¿Vas a tardar demasiado?, me tengo que ir--- le dijo a cualquiera de sus hermanos estuviese usando el baño.  

  --- No, ya voy a salir--- le contesto Robert, sabia que odiaba cuando usaban el baño en su hora de irse a la escuela.  --- Todo tuyo mocosa--- le dijo mientras salia del baño.

Se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y unos botines, cuando ya iba a salir se encontró con Wanda en la cocina.

  --- Nos vemos--- le dijo a su hermana. Bajo las escaleras del edifico y salio. El ambiente ya no era tan húmedo y se empezaba a sentir agradable, las nubes eran un espeso color gris y el frió la hizo sonreír.

Camino hasta llegar a su universidad, la facultad de psicología no era muy bonita comparada a las demás facultades de hecho era la que menos gustaba, a comparación de medicina, la facultad de psicología era mediocre. Llegó a su salón sin saludar a nadie y se sentó en su lugar, muchos de sus compañeros estaban apurados terminando las tareas que habían dejado el día anterior, ella ya las había hecho todas, así que no se tenia que preocupar por ahora. Ya había sacado sus audífonos cuando Mary llego a ella.

  --- ¿Ya te enteraste?--- le dijo de una forma extraña que Robin no pudo descifrar. Mary era por supuesto, todo lo contrario a Robin pechos enormes, bajo rendimiento académico, hombres a sus pies. Muchos se sorprendían por lo poco común que parecían. 

  --- ¿Que cosa?--- pregunto Robin.

  --- Tenemos visitas de una compañía alemana, al parecer quiere prevenirnos sobre la influeza o algo así--- dijo mientras se limpiaba la uña--- es una porquería realmente, y ¿no debería ser ilegal?, es decir, una compañía extranjera viene a darnos medicamentos, yo no me fió de ellos--- Robin proceso lo que su amiga había dicho, tenia que darle medito, no era algo fácil de confiar si una compañía extranjera venia a darles medicamentos.

 --- No te preocupes Me, los maestros y supervisores no dejarían que algo nos pasara--- algo muy dentro de Robin, que ni ella podía descifrar que era, le decía que ni ella se creía sus propias palabras.

El día siguió en su normal curso, a excepción de los avisos para decirles que bajen a su debida hora, muchos de sus compañeros estaban inquietos, Robin hizo lo que pudo para calmarse pero la verdad era que por más intentaba tranquilizarse más se inquietaba, era como si todo el mundo tuviese un mal presentimiento.

 

* * *

   

 

 

 

 


End file.
